1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device for an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses today are provided with more and more functionality. Along with an increase in functionality, many of the image processing apparatuses employ an operation section comprising a combination of a touch panel and a large-scale liquid-crystal display. Since such an operation section of touch panel eliminates an inconvenient cross-checking step between a key board and an operation screen and bears extensively graphic indication thereon, the ease of use is greatly enhanced. Data presented on a liquid-crystal display panel is however increased accordingly. As means for resolving such a problem, image data is compressed and stored in memory means. The compressed image data is read in response to the operation of the operation section (touch panel), decompressed and then presented on screen.
When the compressed image data is read from the memory means and is decompressed each time the operation section is operated for image presentation, the entire image presentation process is slowed because each decompression process of image data takes some time. This consequently degrades the ease of use.